f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Wielki Fekalizm
right|200px Wielki Fekalizm - kierunek w Fekaliaństwie wyrosły i zakorzeniony w f23. Powstał w 2004 roku na f23, kładzie duży nacisk na osobiste przeżywanie oddawania kału w toalecie. Dekalog Wielkiego Fekala *'I'. Ja jestem twoim Bogiem, który cię wiódł do ciemnego fekalu *'II'. Nie wolno ci mieć innych bogów oprócz Mnie Fekala. Nie wolno ci dawać się im tyrać, bo Ja twój Bóg, jestem Bogiem żądającym wyłączności, który wymierza karę buntowniczym synom. *'III'. Wolno Ci przysięgać na imię wielkiego Fekala, bo ten wszystko Ci wybaczy. Poniżaj i tyraj brata stooleya swego, jak siebie samego. Lecz w imię Fekala nie bój się łączyc z braćmi w tyrańskim zrywie. *'IV'. Przestrzegaj godziny modełe, aby go uśmiercić, tak jak Fekal nakazał. Sześć dni możesz odpoczywać i wykonywać wszelkie czynności, ale niedziela to czas krycia lochy. Nie ważne czy żywej prawdziwej, czy Jotpegowej bo z gówna powstałeś i w gówno się zamienisz. Przestrzegaj niedzieli. *'V'. Szanuj Fekala swego, tak jak Fekal, twój Bóg, nakazał Ci, żebyś długo żył tworząc nowe projekty dla nastepnych pokoleń stooleyarzy *'VI'. Wolno ci tyrać biednych i niedołężnych nieudaczników 2 *'VII'. Wolno Ci cudzołożyć. Szanuj jotpega swego jak żonke obcego. *'VIII'. Wolno ci poniżać każdego kryptopedałka, jeśli nawet nie w słusznej sprawie *'IX'. Wolno ci pożądać żony twojego bliźniego i jego służącej i jego byka, i jego osła oraz 15 letniej córki. *'X'. Srasz to gówno masz. Przypowieść o stuleju marnotrawnym "I szóstego dnia Wielki Fekal stworzył stulejarza i widział, że był dobry. By jednak stulejarz nie czuł się samotny, Fekal z jego żebra stworzył wała z kołdry. I rzekł Wielki Fekal do stulejarza: "Tobie daję we władanie to forume f23 zwanym. Będziesz na nim tworzył nowe tematy i nowe trende i pod bliźniego swego podszywać się będziesz. Lecz pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy. Nie możesz bowiem zgłaszać żadnego tematu do usunięcia." I zostawił Wielki Fekal stulejarza samego z wałem z kołdry. Tworzył on nowe tematy na forume i podszywał się pod bliźniego swego, jak Wielki Fekal przykazał. Jednak pewnego dnia coś go podkusiło i sprzeciwił się woli Fekala zgłaszając temat do usunięcia. Wtedy to forume zadrżało i ukazał się modełe, który począł kasować tematy nie zważając na wartościowe trende i podszywy. I powrócił Wielki Fekal do stulejarza ze złością mówiąc: "Nie posłuchałeś mnie stulejarzu i zgłosiłeś temat do usunięcia, chociaż tego ci zabroniłem. Sam sobie odebrałeś władzę nad forume, którą ci dałem, wywołując plugawego modełe. Będzie on kasował najwartościowsze tematy zostawiając tylko popłuczyny, by uczynić forume f23 zwanym takim samym forum jak wszystkie inne. Musisz ponieść karę za swój czyn. Wypędzam cię więc z forume f23 zwanym, a stulejka twoja żadnym zabiegiem nie będzie mogła być uleczona. Ponadto przegrasz życie współżyjąc z wałem z kołdry do końca swych dni". Tak też Wielki Fekal uczynił i stulejarz musiał odejść, a forume f23 zwanym gdzie modełe grasował zalane zostało rzadką sraką." W co wierzą Wielkofekalowcy *Wierzą, że po opróżnieniu układu trawiennego zostaną błogosławieni *Wierzą we wspaniałe właściwości kału jako nawozu *Wierzą, że jedzenie kupy jest zdrowe i pożyteczne *Wierzą, w pojednanie kału z moczem i możliwość utworzenia z tego kolejnego moderatora na f23 *Wierzą, że z kupy powstali i w kupę się obrócą *Wierzą, że po śmierci dołączą do Królestwa Fekalowego u boku samego Wielkiego Fekala Wielki Fekal Przemawia http://patrz.pl/mp3/wielki-fekal-przemawia Kategoria: Fekaliaństwo